creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) : Titulo en ingles (siempre pense para mi mismo que si no era un buen conjunto de palabras le resta puntos), redaccion algo pobre, historia muy poco desarrollada, no llega a causar terror ni nada parecido. Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo : Tipico caso de psicopata barato como los que veia hace unos meses con mis nominaciones multiples. No hay mucho que decir, uso del cliche, predecible y redaccion bastante repugnante para cualquier lector con buen criterio literario. : El tema de la persona que se volvió psicópata a causa del bullying me pareció un cliche, ya he visto varias creepypastas similares. Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. - 18:09 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Kathia Igual que la creepy de arriba. ¡Dios! ¿Es que tan cuesta ponerle párrafos a sus textos?.-- 00:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me gustó mucho en verdad. La pútrida redacción, no.------- : En mi punto de vista, la historia esta buena; lástima por la redacción. Aunque si alguien se dedica a "arreglar" la historia, puede que zafe de ser ejecutado. : este desastre de palabras metidas en un par de párrafos, sin embargo le cederé la oportunidad a alguien más (Yao Ming). Los creepypastas no son ciertos... ¿verdad? La ortografía es pasable, pero la redacción y especialmente la historia dejan que desear. Podría mejorarse, supongo. : . La propuesta es fascinante.------- : le sucedió algo parecido en El callejón XD Coco: El Juguete Asesino .Tal vez he contraido guillotinitis, pero esto se me hace el tipico cliche de juguete asesino con el alma de una bruja.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 21:06 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Reúne las condiciones mínimas según mi criterio.-------- : Sinceramente, es un poco mala, pero tiene la calidad mínima para quedarse -Aunque la calidad es muy mínima-... El mas alla . No negaré que es una brillante investigación------- El cartucho maldito de Mario World . El autor procuró esforzarse, lo siento en cada línea. Ahora bien, sufre el problema siguiente: cliché de videojuego maldito, y este es un virus casi incurable.------- : .--Eovoru (Mi discusión) 23:16 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : Muy cliché Aleister Crowler - Parte II . El toque creepy acaso estaba destinado al "cuarto" párrafo.------- Yo no le encuentro lo "creepy" El "Mocho" Una historia como tantas de este tipo. Nada interesante.-- 01:03 1 ago 2015 (UTC) : Mi único problema: la calidad del desarrollo, si bien reúne las condiciones mínimas.------- El Compañero de Escuela Una historia con un pobre desarrollo, el final no me gusto para nada.-- 01:03 1 ago 2015 (UTC) : . La frase final es muy interesante y, si yo fuese otra persona, sería mi frase; la mala redacción, no.------- El ascensor maldito Mala calidad. No se que pretendía transmitir el autor con este relato, pero lo que fuere no lo logro.-- 01:03 1 ago 2015 (UTC) : . Por otro lado, se pueden pulir ciertas partes, pero no requieren de un esfuerzo sustancial.------- El Camionero Sam Cliché y del malo. "Te bañara en jugo de limón" XD .-- 01:03 1 ago 2015 (UTC) : Esto era carne para Borrado Rápido.------- Angel of death . Redacción de baja calidad, mala ortografía y una pseudodescripción que aburre bastante. Eliminar. : . No olvides a la guerrera Borrado Rápido, sanguinaria hija de la Guillotina.------ Dos almas en XVII Incoherencias en el relato y encima una pésima calidad.-- 01:45 1 ago 2015 (UTC) Detras de los salones. Otra vez no hay párrafos. Historia pobre y por debajo de la calidad esperada.-- 01:45 1 ago 2015 (UTC)